


Rainy day with the guys

by sinistermoth



Category: Slashers - Fandom
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistermoth/pseuds/sinistermoth
Summary: A tumblr request for slashers on a rainy day
Relationships: Slasher x reader, slasher x you
Kudos: 3





	Rainy day with the guys

Rainy Day hc’s

Jason  
Being outside a lot Jason wouldn't personally mind the rain very much, tho he would easily bend to what his s/o preferred. Whether that is staying in or continuing on the day like normal  
If staying in was more of the s/o’s thing then expect some nice cuddles on the sofa, under a warm blanket  
He’d make a fire and would honestly just enjoy spending time with his s/o  
It would be a generally peaceful time, just snuggled up in front of a flickering fire, listening the the hard rain come beating down on the cabin roof  
He would probably make his s/o a nice warm drink as well  
Ultimate cozy, like this poor man is so touch starved so having an s/o thats actually wants to cuddle with him and spend time with him would warm him right to his core 

Michael  
He truthfully doesn't care what the weather is, and he doesn't really care what his s/o’s preferences are either  
Now it’ll take a lot of convincing and working on the s/o’s part, but they might be able to work him down to the point where he would sit on the sofa with them. Tho this would only happen once he was done with his day  
When his s/o came over to the sofa with a blanket, they would be greeted with a stiff backed michael sitting there, just waiting  
If they were lucky, Michael may let them cuddle up to him, but don't expect him to move or reciprocate the affection. Michael has his own ways of showing things  
If...IF the s/o is very close and has been with Michael for a while, he just might put his arm around the s/o while they snuggle up next to him for some rainy day cuddles 

Bo  
A rainy day in Ambrose would be rather pretty with its surroundings, just to take a walk with an umbrella around town, but that would only happen if Bo trusted his s/o enough to not run away  
If the s/o was trusted enough to wander about town it wouldn’t last long tho, because Bo would shortly join them once he does his daily routine.  
He would wrap his arm around his s/o’s waist and hold them close as they walked, because we all know this man is handsy  
Once the two had exhausted the sites of the town, they would probably head home to dry off and warm up  
Bo would have his own ways of wanting to warm up, but on a rare occasion he’d listen to his s/o and just dry off and head to the sofa with them  
His s/o would have to grab the blanket and make warms drinks for the two of them if they wanted any  
Once the drinks have been made and the two where snuggled under the blanket, Bo would start to get rather handsy again, from running his hand up and down their sides to gripping their thighs. He’d make comments about his they still felt cold and how he could help, all while giving his shit eating grin


End file.
